Wolf
and all types of food except Coconut, Clam, large Meat, Conch |previous = / / / |next = / / / / |hide = Large hiding holes/Whirlpools|title = Wolf |passive = Can turn well on ice Immune to other wolf howls|special =Howl with W |predators = All higher animals |equivalent = |realeased = Dec 26 2016 |tier = 8 }} Wolf paws turn very well on ice! Press W to howl! The Wolf is the 8th Arctic animal in Mope.io and is the arctic equivalent of the Cheetah, Stingray, and Giraffe. Technical The wolf: *Evolves to the Lion, Pufferfish, Gorilla , Snow leopard at 15K XP. *Evolves from the Zebra/Turtle/Muskox/Donkey at 7.9K XP. *Has a unique howl ability, which creates a slow moving, big circle projectile, "scaring" any animals caught in it. Scared animals end up being pulled with the projectile and are also slowed. Predators of the Wolf get scared for a lot less longer. **Also, when the Wolf uses its ability, it's text says:AWOOOO!, when the circle hits it's prey/predators, its text says Ahhhh! Appearance It is an animal with a dark gray circular body, light gray ears, a long gray tail, a gray snout with a black nose and two front light grey paws. Strategy The wolf, just like in real life, is able to howl. Use this ability to your advantage. If you are hunting, then approach your prey and howl! This will stun your prey, giving you some time to either catch up with it, or grab a few bites out of it. You can also howl it off a rock or hill, making it useful against seals and other prey like that can go on hills or rocks. Also in real life, most wolves will do good in packs, this would be a good strategy on Mope.io because howling at each other won't have an effect, and you can gang up on a predator to take it down by howling all around it a lot so you can bite its tail. Or you can use safety in numbers, for defending each other from predators, and the power of the pack in hunting prey. Wolves are very good on ice, making them a very agile predator on ice, mainly for animals that can't turn well or can't slide on ice. The only problem is agreeing on who gets the kill. Since you are a bigger tier than the Arctic Fox, you can hide in bushes, and eat them. If you are being chased by a predator, then turn back and howl since your howl can scare predators and knock them back as well. To level up, eat Arctic Nuts (they give you as much as 500-1K XP!) by finding a bush in the arctic or packing snow together, although you can eat other food, acorns are the best. Gallery wolfhowl.png|A Wolf's howl in action against an Arctic Hare. wolf.jpg|A freshly upgraded Wolf making its first howl. Awooo!.png|The Wolf near a hill. no skin wolf.png|The Wolf with old skins activated. Wolf.png|The Wolf. A wolf and Kraken.PNG|A Wolf with a Kraken. Trivia *It was added on December 26th along with Lemming, Arctic Hare, Penguin, Seal, Arctic Fox, Reindeer, Musk Ox, Snow leopard, Walrus, Polar Bear and The Yeti!. It used to be equal to Croc and Octopus. *When Wolverine was added it was equivalent to Rhino and Shark. *It was moved in Jan. 1 to tier 8. *When the arctic was first released wolves are a tier higher than a Polar bear and could eat Polar Bears which is pretty crazy, because in real life wolves are way weaker and smaller than Polar Bears! *When you are hit by a Wolf’s howl, text pops up saying, “A wolf’s howl scared you!”. Category:Arctic Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted Category:Animals Category:Medium Tier Animals Category:Mammal